New and Old Families
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5B! It was bitter-sweet. He had left one family for his other family. He sighed but the smile was on his face. He had a second chance with them. Emma Swan looked at Killian's body and then down at her own heart. She understood now why people ripped their hearts out. The emotion wasn't there anymore. There was only memories. The memory of the pain.


Chapter One: Dinner and Family

 **Author's Note: The winter finale was amazing but horrible at the same time! The level of acting was just AMAZING from everyone but Jennifer Morrison was just** _ **marvellous**_ **but Killian died and that was so sad. Colin's acting when Killian had to watch Emma be choked by Nimue was simply perfection.**

 **Now let's get into angst! I've been looking at pics from 5x12 and there is a pic of Robin, Henry and Regina and Henry had his head on Robin's shoulder and Regina was hugging him and they were in a graveyard. This is important to note for this chapter.**

 **Hooked Queen, Captain Charming Hood, Swan Queen friendship!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing so all rights to A &E! **_

***OUAT***

Emma Swan looked at Killian's body and then down at her own heart. She understood now why people ripped their hearts out. The emotion wasn't there anymore. There was only memories. The memory of the pain. She couldn't help but be curious at the little girl who was screaming for Killian just before he went unconscious.

Was this going to work? Was he going to survive? She took a deep breath and twisted at her heart. It split and Emma winched at the pain at splitting her own heart. But this small amount of pain. It was worth it for Killian. She turned to Regina who walked over to her. Regina kneeled next to them, taking both halves of the heart.

'If this doesn't work-' Regina started.

'It will work,' Emma said, looking at her friend, 'I have hope.'

'Good,' Regina smiled. She pushed one half into Killian and the other into Emma. The pain returned. The anger at being cheated of her happy ending. The fear she'd never see him again. The sadness of watching him die three times. Emma looked at Killian as Regina stood up. A minute passed and she looked back at her parents.

'This should be working,' Emma said, looking desperately at Regina, 'why isn't this working?' Tears started to form in her eyes and her mother came over to her, hugging her. Emma hugged her back when she felt a hand squeeze hers. She looked back and saw Killian holding her hand.

'Hello, love,' Killian smiled.

'Killian.' Emma said, almost crash-tackling him as he sat up. She wrapped her arms around him and he around her. She was beyond happy. It had worked.

'I love you,' Emma whispered.

'I love you too,' Killian said. Emma pulled back slightly, looking at him. He looked tired but the smile in on his lips looked relieved. She kissed him and he kissed her back and Emma put her hand on his neck, where Excalibur had cut him. The scar was there, she could feel it.

'I'm glad you're back Killian,' Regina said and they looked at the group.

'Thanks Regina,' Killian smiled. Henry ran up to him and hugged him.

'I missed you,' Henry said, pulling away, 'I don't want to lose another father. I've lost one, and I didn't want just one father. Two is always good.'

'Aye I missed you too lad,' Killian said, smiling at him, 'and don't worry I won't be going again too soon. I've had enough adventure for now.'

'Now, let's get out of here,' Emma said, 'and get back to Storybrooke.'

They all agreed and after hugging Killian, they all made their way to the boat to go to Storybrooke. Emma didn't let Killian go, wrapping an arm around him. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They were back in Storybrooke in no time, near where Killian had died and Emma held onto him closer, looking at the ground. That pain from his death was still raw.

'It's okay Emma,' Killian said quietly, 'my death hurt you. That pain doesn't just go away.'

'Granny's?' David suggested, turning around.

Emma smiled at her father and her mother nodded.

'I think it's only fair to celebrate the return of Killian Jones,' Mary Margaret said, 'and I think the only way to do that is at Granny's.'

'That's good with me.' Killian said and the group walked off towards Granny's. They walked into Granny's and David and Robin went to grab Neal, Roland and the baby. They sat at the booth at the end, moving tables closer and Emma made sure she sat next to Killian.

'Since today is a day of celebration,' Robin said, sitting next to Roland and Regina, 'I think it's only fair that my family is the first to know my daughter's name. This is Grace. Grace Victoria Locksley.'

Emma smiled at Robin and Grace. She was glad Zelena was gone and she certainly hoped that she wouldn't be coming back. They all ordered dinner and she smiled as Killian laughed at something Robin and David were saying. This was her family. And she loved them.

***OUAT***

Emma took Killian's hand as they walked towards their house. Their home. She put her head on his shoulder as they walked home. The future was starting. She wasn't afraid of the future anymore. She unlocked the door and they walked inside. She dragged him upstairs and she walked into their bedroom.

'I love you,' Emma said, 'and I don't want to lose you again.'

'I don't want to lose you either Swan,' Killian said.

'And you won't,' Emma said, taking Killian's ring from around her neck, 'you told me this is why you survived all these years. As soon as you took it off I lost you twice. I'm not taking this risk again.'

She placed the necklace around his neck and she put her hand over his heart. Their shared heart. She placed her head on his and she just smiled to herself. Their future was _now_. Operation Light Swan.

'Let's go to bed love,' Killian said, a few minutes later, 'I'm sure you haven't slept much.' _Because of my death_ was left unspoken but she knew what he meant.

'Yeah okay,' Emma said, kissing him softly.

They were in bed five minutes later and Emma felt Killian wrapped his arm around her.

'I love you Emma,' Killian said softly, kissing her head.

'I love you Killian,' Emma said, moving closer to him. She held his hand, closing her eyes. Perhaps she'd finally get some decent sleep.

***OUAT***

 _Emma didn't look around as she heard the front door open. She didn't care. She didn't care since Killian had died in her arms. Since he had sacrificed himself to save her and her family from the darkness. She held the ring closer to her chest as she heard footsteps coming towards her._

' _Emma,' the familiar voice said and Emma knew it was Regina._

 _Emma didn't respond. She was angry at Regina. Angry at everyone. They had_ failed _her in Camelot. Emma shook the thought from her mind. That had been the main thought running through her head when she was the Dark One but that wasn't true._

' _Emma, please, just talk to me,' Regina said. Emma didn't respond again. What was the point? She heard Regina sigh and she sat on the coffee table._

' _Look Emma, I know what it feels like to lose the person you love-'_

' _No you don't,' Emma said quietly, looking at her friend slightly, 'you don't know_ how I feel _Regina! I just watched the man I love three times. Three times. He_ sacrificed _himself for me. For my family. I can't get him back this time.'_

' _Emma-' Regina tried to start again. Emma sat up and looked at her. 'You look terrible.'_

' _I know what you're trying to do, and I don't want your help,' Emma said coldly, 'I want you to get out of my house. Let me be. Let me deal with this on my own terms.'_

' _Says the woman who missed almost all of Killian's funeral,' Regina said glaring at her._

' _You know why-' Emma started._

' _Because you have built your walls up again Emma,' Regina said, 'you opened your heart up to love and you got hurt so you've closed off. But Emma, we all lost Killian as well. We are all family.'_

' _No we aren't,' Emma said standing up, 'we are not all_ "family" _, Regina. None of you have checked on me. None of you have helped_ me _.'_

 _Emma knew she was wrong to say that. They checked up on her every day, but she never talked to them. She just Emma stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked at Regina._

' _Get out of my house please Regina,' Emma said, 'I want to be alone.'_

' _That's pretty stupid,' Regina said, walking up to her._

' _Excuse me?' Emma asked._

' _Why would you want to be alone?' Regina asked. 'You are a part of this family, and family doesn't just get left behind Miss Swan.'_

'" _Miss Swan"? Is that what you are really calling me?' Emma asked._

' _Well when you start acting like yourself I'll call you Emma again.' Regina spat._

' _Well I'm sorry if I'm not dealing with Killian's death, Regina!' Emma yelled. 'I'm sorry if I'm not as strong as you! I'm sorry if I couldn't even attend Killian's funeral because it was too heart-breaking. Okay, I'm sorry.'_

 _Tears started to fall down her face and Regina looked angry at herself._

' _Leave my home.' Emma said. Regina sighed and walked out._

' _Emma, just remember you are not alone in your grief,' Regina said. Emma just slammed the door closed and she sunk to the floor, putting her head in her hands. What kind of person didn't go to their boyfriends' funeral?_

A weak one _, was answered in her head and she started to cry. Again._

***OUAT***

Emma quickly woke up and looked around. The pain from Killian's death was still too real.

'Killian?' Emma asked, noticing Killian wasn't in bed. Where was he? What was wrong? Was he dragged down _there_ again? 'Killian!'

She quickly got up and went downstairs. She couldn't see anyone and her panic started to rise. 'Killian!'

She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and she quickly ran into the kitchen and Killian had come walking over to her.

'What's wrong Emma?' Killian asked. Emma just hugged him. She heard Killian sigh and she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

'Emma, I'm okay,' Killian said, pulling back from.

'I know it's just-' Emma said, 'it's just I've lost you three times. I almost lost you four times. I couldn't handle it again.'

'And I've lost you three times,' Killian said, 'Pan's curse, when you went into Zelena's time portal and then when you became the Dark One.'

'It just gets harder every time when I know we have a future together,' Emma whispered.

'Emma we have no new villains anymore,' Killian said, 'we can do this.'

Emma smiled at him and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around Killian. She heard the front door open and she quickly pulled away as Henry and Regina walked into the house.

'Hello Killian,' Regina said, smirking slightly at them, 'hello Emma. Henry wanted to come over so I decided to drop him off.'

'Thanks Regina,' Emma said, smiling at her, 'would you like to stay for breakfast?'

'No thank you,' Regina said, 'but I'd like to talk to your pirate. Alone.'

Killian raised his eyebrow at Regina and turned to Emma.

'We'll go outside,' Killian said, leading Regina to the backyard and closing the door. Regina waved her hand and Killian recognized the magic going around them.

'Yes?' Killian asked.

'Have you tried to find Liam?' Regina asked bluntly. Killian sighed but shook his head. 'Well I have. He's here in Storybrooke. He lives with the fairies.'

'In the orphanage?' Killian asked.

'He's Henry's age,' Regina said.

'Look Regina, I know what you're doing,' Killian said, 'but why would he want to be with me? I killed my-his- our father. I left him an orphan.'

'Because of me,' Regina said.

'That didn't influence that at all,' Killian said, 'look my father was about to leave my brother like he left Liam and I. He didn't change.'

'Killing him wouldn't have change the fact that kid would be an orphan.' Regina pointed out.

'But he doesn't know that.' Killian said. 'Look Regina he doesn't want to talk to me.'

'You are his only family left,' Regina said, 'at least try.'

Killian sighed and nodded.

'Also, you should know that Emma isn't okay,' Regina said, 'and you aren't either are you? Did you sleep last night? Or any night?'

'I know Emma's not okay,' Killian said, ignoring Regina's second question. He didn't matter until Emma was okay. Until Emma was herself.

'You're ignoring my question, guyliner.' Regina said and Killian rolled his eyes.

'Because I don't matter until Emma is better,' Killian pointed out, 'Emma is much more important.'

'I'm guessing since Emma became the Dark One?' Regina asked. 'I'm right aren't I? What about the people you met in the Underworld? You probably saw your family.'

'Regina look I don't want to talk about this,' Killian said, moving to the door but Regina grabbed his wrist.

'I'm trying to help you,' Regina said.

'And I don't need it,' Killian said. It was a lie and he regretted lying to her the second he said it.

'Who did you see?' Regina asked.

'I have a sister,' Killian said, 'her name was Grace. I saw her down there.'

'Grace?' Regina asked. 'Did you tell Robin or did he just chose the name for his mother?'

'He knew I had a connection to the name but never why.' Killian said.

'How old was she?' Regina asked.

'She was killed- murdered- when she was ten.' Killian said, trying to look anywhere but at Regina.

'Murdered?' Regina asked.

'All you need to know is that I saw my family in the Underworld and we said stuff then I came back to Storybrooke.' Killian said.

Regina stared at him before nodding.

'Well I'm glad you're back,' Regina said, smiling slightly, 'you're useful- ish. Hang on. That little girl. That was her wasn't it?'

'Yes. Thanks Regina,' Killian said, rolling his eyes. Regina removed the magic and they walked back into the house. Emma was cooking breakfast with Henry and they were laughing. Killian couldn't help but smile at them.

'Bye Henry,' Regina called out, 'I'll see you tonight.'

'Bye mom!' Henry said.

'Thank you Regina.' Emma said. Regina just smiled at her and then looked at Killian.

'Tell her what you told me,' Regina said very quietly and she walked off. Killian walked over to Emma and Henry and sat on the counter.

'Killian get off the counter,' Emma said. Killian got off quickly as he remembered to get Regina.

'I'll be back in a second.' Killian said. He ran after Regina and she was just getting into the car.

'Yes?' Regina said.

'Rumplestiltskin,' Killian said, 'he's the Dark One.'

'We know,' Regina sighed, closing the door.

'I had a feeling that something wasn't right and I knew Gold was up to something.' Killian said.

'We can't do anything about it,' Regina said, 'he's the most powerful Dark One.'

'No he isn't,' Killian said, 'I was. He knows that. I can stop him.'

'If we leave him alone he'll leave us alone,' Regina said, opening the door, 'so go back inside and spend time with your family before the next villain comes along.'

Regina got into the car and drove off. Killian ran a hand through his hair and walked up to the house again. Emma was putting breakfast on the plates and Emma looked up.

'Are you okay?' Emma asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

'Aye, love,' Killian smiled, 'now what have you and Henry cooked up?'

'Bacon and eggs,' Henry said, grinning.

'Sounds good,' Killian smirked. They all sat down and he saw Emma still looking at him. He just smiled and grabbed her hand.

'I'm fine love,' Killian said, but he wasn't fine but neither was Emma and Emma was much more important than him.

***OUAT***

He wasn't sleeping. She wasn't sleeping either. Killian wasn't fine. She wasn't fine either. Her parents had noticed, Regina keep rolling her eyes when she looked at Killian, Robin kept trying to talk to Killian but he'd shrug it off.

But this was the end of it. Henry was at Regina's and Emma had gotten some of Granny's food and she set up the Jolly Rodger to make it look beautiful with help from her mother and Regina's help. That night Emma had dragged him to his ship and they were in the Captain's quarters.

'What's wrong?' Emma asked as they just finished their dinner of fries and hamburgers (and onion rings of course).

'Emma-' Killian said, smiling.

'You aren't fine,' Emma said, 'something's bothering you. I want to know what it is.'

Killian sighed and stood up. He walked over to his bed and picked the pillow up. There was a very small wooden chest and he grabbed it, putting it on the table. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the chest. There wasn't a lot in there. A picture, two rings, a necklace and a letter. About three letters it seemed.

'This is my family.' Killian said, handing the picture to her. It was old and faded. It looked worn out and there was creases. She saw a young girl, about ten, she had light hair (it seemed) and there was boy, about twelve. Then there was another boy, about seven. That was Killian. Then there was a woman, she was in her thirties. They all looked familiar to Emma.

'That's my brother. Liam.' Killian said. 'He died of Dreamshade. My mother. Her name was Elizabeth. She was murdered. And that's my sister. Her name was Grace. She was murdered. As well. My parents had a fight, they got angry- words were said and my mother tried to take Liam, Grace and I but my father stopped her. He got one of his friends to kill her that afternoon. I was about to be killed and Grace stood in front of me. She sacrificed herself for me. Liam and I were dragged back to our father's ship. We didn't know it was him who ordered it until we had joined the navy. My father was a fugitive. He sold my brother and I to be slaves.'

'The Evil Queen found me just before her curse and asked me to kill her mother but I had to test myself. My father was alive. He was under a sleeping curse but it was broken.'

'Who'd want to kiss him?' Emma asked horrified.

'I asked the same thing Swan,' Killian said, 'but this curse broke and he met his wife. They had a son.'

'He had another kid?' Emma asked horrified. 'After he sent people to murder your family and left you and your brother to be slaves?'

'Aye that he did Swan,' Killian said, 'and he named his son Liam- after my brother he left. He said it was to remind him not to repeat his mistakes. But he said something to my brother- half- to Liam the second if you'd like, that he told me the night he abandoned me. I knew immediately he was going to abandon Liam so I threw a note that would allow him to leave with no trace of him, in the fire and I killed my father. He wasn't worth it.'

'What happened to your brother?' Emma asked.

'I don't know.' Killian said. 'I had my mind set on revenge and not the consequences. I had a task to complete. To kill the Evil Queen's mother.'

'Was he swept up by the curse?' Emma asked. 'Your brother?'

'Aye Regina told me he's at the orphanage. With the fairies.' Killian sighed.

'You're going to get him back right?' Emma asked. Killian hesitated and Emma sighed.

'I don't know Swan.' Killian said quietly.

'I think you should.' Emma said. 'You owe it to him. To yourself. He's the only family you have now.'

She could see Killian thinking over it and she grabbed his hand. He squeezed her hand.

'There's more isn't there?' Emma asked. 'What did they say?'

'They wanted me to stay there.' Killian said. 'And I was considering it. I hadn't seen them for over three hundred years. I was never able to say a proper goodbye to them.'

'Why didn't you stay?' Emma asked.

'I had another family to come back to.' Killian said. 'I had a future to continue. They understood. Didn't make it any easier. My sister. She wouldn't let go. My mother and Liam had to pull her off and she continued to scream. That's when you came.'

'That was your sister?' Emma asked, remembering the little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

'She was beautiful, always full of life. Annoying like most siblings and I was the youngest.' Killian said, smiling slightly.

Emma sat back in her chair and looked at Killian. His eyes held great sadness behind the happiness. He had bags under his eyes that looked heavy and his smile never reached his ocean-blue eyes. The blue eyes that ran through his family it seemed.

'This was Grace's necklace,' Killian said, shaking his head. The necklace had a snowflake on it with a small fake diamond in the centre. 'It's the last thing I have of my sister. The ring was my brothers. It was a gift from the navy for his brave work. Passed down to me when I joined the navy. The letters. They were from Liam as well when I couldn't join the Navy and he had to provide for us somehow.'

'There's another ring,' Emma pointed out.

'That's my mother's family ring.' Killian said, smiling slightly. 'Passed down to the youngest child, no matter male or female.'

'What was her maiden name?' Emma asked.

'I don't know,' Killian said, 'once a woman married they didn't dare speak of their maiden name for fear of a beating from their husbands. She mentioned it a few times but I can't remember.'

'She really loved you didn't she?' Emma asked.

'She only ever wanted the best for us.' Killian said. 'The men were about to take Grace but she stopped them but then men killed her by stabbing her in the chest. She never once showed fear. I was still in shock and Liam was trying to get us out of there when they tried to kill me. Grace saw it and she pushed me out of the way and the sword killed her instantly. Straight through the stomach. I tried to save her but she had already died. The men knocked us out and dragged us to our father.'

'I couldn't let you die Emma,' Killian said, 'I couldn't watch another person _I_ love die for me.'

'How do you think I felt?' Emma asked. 'I've watched you die three times. Each time is worse because I've fallen more in love with you with every day that passed. I didn't let anyone help me Killian. I- I couldn't even go to your funeral. I only went for the last five minutes, as your body was lowered into the ground.'

Emma felt the tears fall but she just wiped them away.

'I wanted to be with you.' Emma said. 'But you sacrificed yourself for me. I couldn't let that go. You are a hero.'

'I'm no hero Emma,' Killian said, 'those things I said to you. Heroes don't say stuff like that to the people they love.'

'You were the darkest Dark One alive Killian,' Emma said, 'I made you that. I knew you loved me. It gave me the edge to get help from my family. To let my walls down. Besides you still cared about me. You were angry. I made you the thing you hated. I should have let you keep your memories but I was weak.'

'You are strong,' Killian said, 'you were still the saviour even as a Dark One. But look at us now Emma. We share a heart. We have a chance for the future. I forgive you Emma Swan because I'm madly in love with you.'

Emma couldn't help but smile as she stood up and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and smiled at him, putting her head on his.

'I'll always love you Killian,' Emma said, 'and I forgive you.'

***OUAT***

 _Killian did a double take when he saw his mother, Liam and Grace. How was this possible? Why did they have unfinished business? Then he realised. Because of him._

 _He met them halfway and they all hugged._

' _I've missed you.' Killian said hugging them. They didn't look any older from the day they died._

' _Gosh Killian, look at how you've grown,' his mother smiled, placing two hands on his face. Grace was still hugging him and he felt the tears rise to his eyes. He smiled at Liam who clapped him on the shoulder._

' _I love you brother,' Grace smiled._

' _I love you too, Grace,' Killian smiled._

 _It was bittersweet. He had left one family for his other family. He sighed but the smile was on his face. He had a second chance with them._

 _It was a week later when he saw Emma. She was with her family and they looked around desperately and he knew it was for him._

' _Emma?' Killian asked, taking a step forward._

' _Killian,' Emma breathed and she ran up to him and hugged him. He couldn't believe it. His Swan was here for him. She had travelled the ends of the world for him, like he would for her._

' _We made a deal.' Emma said. 'With Hades. You can come home and all I have to do is split my heart.'_

 _Killian's heart warmed and broke at the same time as he looked at his family standing behind him._

' _Killian?' Grace asked, walking up to them. 'Killian what's happening?'_

' _I'm leaving Grace,' Killian said slowly._

' _No!' Grace yelled, wrapping his arms around him._

' _Grace, please.' Liam said. 'Killian has a chance to be with his family.'_

' _We're his family!' Grace said, holding on tighter._

' _He'll never forget us Grace but he deserves to be happy.' Elizabeth said, holding Grace's shoulder._

' _NO!' Grace screamed. 'NO!'_

 _She started to scream and Liam looked at him sadly before grabbing Grace around the waist and pulling her off. She continued screaming and Elizabeth kissed his forehead in a motherly way he remembered when he was young._

' _We love you.' Elizabeth said._

' _Killian!' Grace yelled. 'No! You can't leave!'_

 _The tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to leave but Emma grabbed his hand._

' _I'm so sorry,' Killian said._

' _But I love you!' Grace cried._

' _I love you too, but this-' Killian started but he fell unconscious as Grace's voice filled his head._

 _***OUAT***_

 **A/N: I called it that Killian had a sibling but I thought he'd have a little sister that turned out to be Regina because let's face it, Killian and Regina are basically like siblings anyway. Anyway, I hope we do hear more about Killian's family because I'd think it would be really interesting. And I think the Emma and Regina scene seemed realistic because Regina seemed to ignore Emma when they were all in the loft but that's just me.**

 **So please read, review, favourite and follow!**

 **Also would you like me to add another chapter about meeting Liam the Second?**

 **Enjoy your day!**


End file.
